Sophie Elizabeth Foster
"I'd rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one the rest of my life." - Sophie Elizabeth Foster Sophie Elizabeth Foster is the protagonist throughout the series. She is currently about 14, as stated in Nightfall. She attends Foxfire Academy, the only noble school in the Lost Cities, for Levels 2 (book one), 3 (books two, three and five), and 4 (book six). She temporarily attended Exillium with Fitz, Dex, Keefe, and Biana, in Book 4. She also has a limbium allergy. The name Sophie means "wisdom," "wise," and "pretty." Her middle name, Elizabeth, means "oath of God," and "god is satisfaction." Her last name, Foster, means "one who keeps the forest." Physical Appearance Sophie is described as being very beautiful. She has long, soft, wavy blonde hair flowing a bit past her shoulders, and her eyes are a warm brown with shimmering flecks of gold. She has rosy pink lips, flawless skin, and arched brown eyebrows. Many people would describe Sophie as alluring and attractive; Della tells Sophie that she will become a heart-breaker when she grows up. Dex accidentally calls her the prettiest girl at Foxfire. Keefe hints to thinking that she is beautiful. Fitz also implies many times that he thinks she's pretty. Fitz, Keefe and Dex are always falling over Sophie's stunning beauty (Ex: Fitz is always giving her gifts.) As of Exile, she has a star-shaped scar on the back of her hand. In the human world, she often wore dull colors such as black, brown and grey to avoid attention; however, Fitz was able to identify her as an elf, partly because she is so naturally beautiful. In the Elvin world, however, she has no choice but to wear their colorful clothing to enhance her already stunning appearance, and she sometimes likes it. She is not girly like Biana; she often dislikes gowns, trains, extravagant skirts, makeup, shopping and similar items. She dislikes wearing fancy gowns because of the many girly aspects of the dresses, unlike Biana. After she manifests as an Enhancer, she forces herself to wear fancier clothes to attract attention away from her gloves. Personality and Traits Sophie's favorite color is teal blue because of Fitz's (her crush) eyes. Sophie is first depicted as a lonely and shy girl, as she was a mere 12-year-old among high school seniors. She was an outcast because she was very quiet and intelligent, and was often called a know-it-all, due to this intelligence. Her good grades and sharp memory frequently annoyed and aroused the jealousy of her human peers. Because of this, she often wore dull colors. Sophie had a hard time accepting the fact that she was an elf, though this did not deter her curiosity. Sophie also has the habit of doubting herself and sometimes needs reassurance to boost her self-confidence. She has another habit of pulling out loose eyelashes when she is nervous. She usually cries when she's frustrated and needs to express her feelings (most of the time privately in her room or crying on her friends' shoulders). Her family is very supportive and understands her feelings. Despite this, she is also headstrong and brave. If something seems dangerous, she wants to help. Sophie's most prominent trait is her protectiveness and willingness to help her friends, even if it harms herself. This is shown when she nearly faded away (when you lose too many particles of yourself in the leap) light-leaping without a nexus, by wrapping all of her concentration around Dex, who she thought was unconscious when she escaped their kidnappers in the first book. Sophie is also very determined, refusing to give up despite any situation. A prime example would be during her capture in the first book where she did not give up hope trying to contact Fitz. Sophie also has a photographic memory, which is very helpful in classes like The Universe. Special Abilities Sophie Foster, as of Nightfall, is a Telepath, Inflictor, Polyglot, Teleporter, and Enhancer. However, it is hinted that she might have more to come. Telepathy Sophie has had the ability to read minds from a very young age ( 5 ), which was activated by the Black Swan. She is considered to be among some of the most powerful Telepaths their world has since she could communicate telepathically halfway across the world while being severely injured. Mr. Forkle first activated Sophie's abilities when she had fallen and hit her head. Sophie can also read the minds of animals which has never been done before along with being able to use her telepathy to find the location of others. Her Foxfire instructor is Tiergan and before that, Mr. Forkle mentally trained her. Sophie is portrayed as indestructible and has such an unbreakable mind that even some of the most powerful and well-trained telepaths were unable to penetrate into her mind, Mr. Forkle is one of 2 that can get into Sophie's mind. The other person is Fitzroy Avery Vacker whom she allows into her mind. Polyglot Sophie is a Polyglot. A Polyglot can speak different languages just by hearing them and mimic different accents, which can be helpful in some ways. Alden informs her being a polyglot will help her in Multi-special studies which she is taught in Foxfire, the elite elven. She struggles with mimicking (never having done it successfully), though, something that is important in her Linguistics class, and after what Keefe had to do to take the cache (though he didn't intend to hurt her), she decided that she would not learn to mimic. Her instructor is Lady Cadence. Sophie discovered she was a Polygot in Book 1 when they were escaping her kidnappers in France, and she spoke to someone in French without knowing it. Inflictor Sophie has this ability as a result of the Black Swan tweaking her genes. Sophie discovered this ability when Dex described her as making the kidnappers fall to the ground in pain. She can harness her emotions and keep them tied in a sort of knot beneath her ribs. Depending on whether they are positive or negative, she can either inflict incredible pain or soothe another being. Normally, Inflictors can only inflict negative emotions, but as another side effect of the tweaks made to her DNA, she can inflict positive emotions as well. She can bring people's mind back from a mental break by using her positive emotions inside their head. She uses this ability several times throughout her adventures in the Lost Cities, for varying purposes. Her instructor is Councillor Bronte. Photographic Memory Sophie also has a photographic memory, which helped her a lot in human school. When Sophie sees something, she can remember it in her mind exactly how she saw it, detail for detail. She uses her photographic memory for her memory log, which keeps track of different moments for her to reference. She projects her memory onto the pages and often finds hidden messages in them. Teleporter Acquired from the similarities to Alicorns in her genes. She can teleport with her mind, like her Alicorn friend, Silveny. Besides the two Alicorns, Greyfell and Silveny, she is the only one who can teleport. When teleporting, Sophie has to get enough momentum, and be high (jumping off a cliff...) in order to enter the 'black void'. Sophie also can't teleport through anything solid (underground, buildings, or into the Sanctuary). Enhancer Sophie has the ability to enhance or improve someone's energy and special ability by touching them. Her body builds up energy in her fingertips which are then released by physical contact. She also gives a slight boost to anyone standing near her, but it is nowhere near as powerful as the enhancement she provides by touch. This requires her to wear gloves whenever in public, so she doesn't accidentally boost someone's energy when making physical contact. Dex gives Sophie, crush cuffs with a force-field that allows her to prevent others from being enhanced. Mr. Forkle tells her that there is no way for her to turn it off at any time, making it a real threat to herself, as any enemy could take advantage of her by touching her fingertips and receiving a strong boost of power to fight her with. This ability was not a result of her genetic modification, and it is stated that Mr. Forkle paused when he discovered she would have this ability. Sophie may have never manifested this ability if Mr. Forkle hadn't triggered it in Book 5: Lodestar. Healer As an inflictor, she can inflict happy feelings, or, heal elves. She has healed Alden after his mind broke in Exile. Also, in Everblaze, she tried to heal Fintan’s mind. However, this process didn't go so smoothly. In Neverseen and Lodestar, she looks into Prentice’s mind to see if she can heal his mind. Sophie is the only healer. Relationships *'HUMAN FAMILY ' Sophie seems to have a very strong relationship with her human family. She thought her younger sister was annoying at first, but when the time came for her to depart, forever losing contact with them, she expressed fondness for the young girl. She realizes that the times spent with her fighting were actually fun. She and her mother share mutual love, her mother had gone through twelve hours of labour to bring her into this world, which Sophie was grateful for. Sophie and her father got along very well too, and her father had the habit of calling her "Soybean"(which was what her dad thought Sophie said as a child only except she was saying Suldreen). Sophie loved her cat companion, Marty, and his crackly purr. In Lodestar, she finds Amy (Natalie Freeman) and Amy remembers her, and bonds with her in Nightfall. Sophie cried when the time came for her to be separated from them and fell into a depression which she eventually recovered from under the tender care of Grady and Edaline. While living at Havenfield, Sophie receives an unauthorized Spyball along with the new names of her family, Connor, Kate, and Natalie Freeman. She uses the Spyball to watch over them and to provide herself with a bit of comfort from her loss of them. In Lodestar, Sophie thinks her family might be in danger from the Neverseen, so she visits their new home with Keefe, Fitz, and Alden. She realizes that the Neverseen were already there when Sandor smells ash and sees that the whole house is in disarray. It turns out that the Neverseen kidnapped Sophie's human parents, but her sister hid from them and they weren't able to find her. When Sophie turns around and her sister sees her, it triggers her sister's memories about Sophie. In Nightfall, Amy comes to live with Quinlin Sonden and Livvy. She learns all about the Lost Cities and becomes closer to Sophie. Sophie rescues her parents from the Neverseen, and their memories are wiped by Washers. * Fitzroy Avery Vacker (Cognate in training/close friend/crush/possible love interest) Throughout the series, Sophie and Fitz have a bond that becomes stronger and stronger, helping them grow as both Cognates and great friends. For their cognate training, they have to reveal all of their secrets, which makes their relationship even more intimate. One of the reasons Sophie and Fitz fit so well together is because they both know pain, so they comfort each other in troubling times. They trust each other a lot and understand each other's their minds completely. They are always there for moral support, often crying or laughing together. Sophie and Fitz developed a bond so strong they were capable of transmitting thoughts to one another from a great distance. Fitz was the elf that found her and showed her the Lost Cities. He was there when Sophie had to drug her family and leave them permanently, so he knows the pain she went through that day. Sophie now thanks Fitz for everything that day, saying that he introduced her to a new life. Sophie and Fitz are on friendly terms (though Sophie seemed to have hoped for more, even though stating she clearly wasn't ready for a boyfriend), Sophie thought long and hard when she went out shopping for his present and was severely disappointed when Fitz did not get her anything special.She had gotten him something that was to thank him of her first day in the Elvin cities. It is heavily implied (and obvious) that Sophie has a crush on Fitz since they first met, having eagerly anticipated meeting him the day after they first met. She thought he had beautiful eyes and when she nearly lost hope, when she thought she was about to die, she thought of Fitz as he could transmit back to her. Fitz mourned deeply and blamed himself, thinking that she'd died and was deeply aggrieved. However, he was one of the first people to find her after her escape because Sophie telepathically told him where she had leaped and Keefe convinced him to look for her. Fitz was overjoyed by Sophie's recovery after the light leaping incident but remained worried about her welfare afterwards. Possibly, he might return Sophie's feelings though he's good at hiding them. Throughout Exile, Sophie and Fitz are able to telepathically transmit to each other, because of Sophie's impenetrable mind fracturing. Fitz can get into Sophie's head, and Sophie doesn't exactly enjoy that because his voice was very loud and gave her very painful migraines. When Alden's mind breaks, he completely shuns out and gets angry at Sophie, but she nonetheless thinks that he has every right to be mad at her considering that he may have just lost his dad forever. Right before she heals Alden, he takes her outside and privately apologizes to her, and she immediately says that it's okay, and that "she was never really mad at him in the first place". He also feels sad because they can no longer transmit (her mind was fixed) and she agrees with him. She also feels much more confident while healing Alden because of his and Biana's apologies. Over the period of Everblaze, they grow close together, and in Everblaze Mr. Forkle showed Fitz how to get into her mind, so he can now get into her mind using a "keyword" that is unknown, as well as Mr. Forkle's "keyword". They both enter a Telepathy class with a mentor, Sir Tiergan, which Sophie seems embarrassed about (in a good way). They also practice many trust exercises, which involve many embarrassing secrets to come out. In Neverseen, when they join the Black Swan, Mr. Forkle and Granite say that they are going to train Sophie and Fitz as Cognates. Fitz seems extremely excited about the idea, but when Sophie hears that they have to share all their secrets with each other, she acts a little nervous. During Cognate training one day, Sophie almost tells Fitz that she likes him, but Keefe interrupts it. Throughout the rest of Neverseen and Lodestar Fitz keeps on pestering and bugging her to tell him the secret. In Lodestar, he holds Sophie's hand a lot. Before they obtain the knowledge that Keefe is a spy, and after they know Alvar is with the Neverseen, she and Fitz console each other. He also gives her a gift at midterms called Cognate rings, which she appears to like "a little too much". He seems a lot more open to Sophie in the book and begins to show a lot more affection for her. In her head, Sophie also always thinks about Fitz's "glittering teal eyes", or his smile. When Sophie and Keefe meet up again for the first time, Fitz acts jealous. When they were sitting under a tree talking, Fitz almost kissed her, but Keefe saw them and interrupted. When Keefe says that the Neverseen might've targeted her human family, Fitz goes with Sophie (along with Keefe) to check on them. In Lodestar, Sophie and Fitz almost kiss before Keefe bluntly interrupts them to tell them his important findings on the kidnapping of Sophie's parents. During Nightfall, Fitz often gives Sophie gifts even though it isn't midterms or finals. She also promises that after they save her parents, she will come clean with the secret she’s been hiding from him, which is Sophie’ crush on Fitz. Keefe Sencen (close friend/possible love interest/president of the Foster Fan club) Keefe is one of Sophie's closest friends. He first met Sophie when she had to go see Elwin after alchemy and he was skipping class. Keefe and Sophie have been in detention together numerous times. He is an Empath and can feel Sophie's emotions much stronger than others, even when not in contact. Keefe likes to tease Sophie and sometimes even flirts with her. He's also the president of the 'Sophie Foster Fan Club'. At the end of Book 1, Keefe is the one who figured out that Sophie light leaped Dex to the Four Seasons Tree as they were escaping the Neverseen. He is the only other person (besides Sophie and Fitz) whom Silveny allowed to be close to her, and he calls Silveny 'Glitterbutt'. He likes making Sophie blush, as well. Instead of calling Sophie by her first name, Keefe frequently calls her Foster. Keefe goes with Sophie to the Black Swan's hideout and is one of the main people Sophie trust with her secrets during Book 2: Exile. He usually plays Base Quest with Sophie, Biana, and Fitz. Sophie and Keefe develop a deeper relationship in Exile, as he played as her escort to the Black Swan base on Silveny, and he admitted to her that he hid behind jokes because that's how he dealt with life because it was easier for him. In Everblaze, Sophie and Keefe go on many mini-missions together, and nearly all the time when she wasn't at school or practicing Telepathy with Fitz, she was with Keefe, deciphering messages from the Black Swan. When Keefe finds out that his mother is part of Neverseen, Sophie is the first to comfort him. In Neverseen, Keefe becomes a darker version of himself, and Sophie helps him deal with the possibility that he lost his mother, even going as far as to let him cry on her shoulder. On especially bad nights for Keefe, Sophie convinces him to sleep on his windowsill, as she does the same on her own, deeming them "window slumber parties". Keefe becomes exceedingly darker and is filled with more anger as the book goes on, and Sophie is constantly tailing him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Near the end of the book, Keefe gives Sophie a beaded necklace he had originally made for his mother. Keefe and Sophie lean close to each other but then are interrupted by Grady and Edaline. After this, Keefe prepares to light leap away, but Sophie sees Keefe holding a yellow leaping crystal, so she grabs him at the last second. Sophie follows him only to find that he is planning to join the Neverseen because he believes that his mother had set him up to be evil all along. He explains sadly to Sophie that he was never supposed to be the hero, and that his mother had ensured that. Keefe steals Kenric's cache by mimicking Sophie's voice, and when he is pressured to brand her (quite literally) as a traitor by Fintan, he secretly sends her on her way back home, while he, nonetheless stays behind. Also, in the beginning of Neverseen, whenever Keefe says or does certain things, Sophie's heart switches to "hummingbird mode", and she feels fluttery things in her stomach. Sophie is heartbroken by Keefe joining the Neverseen, but she knows he would never hurt her, and decides to stay true to her promise to not hate him, although it's tempting. In the beginning of Lodestar, Keefe comes to Foxfire and impersonates Magnate Leto in order to talk to Sophie and she learns that he only joined the Neverseen as a double agent and to gather important information that could be used to destroy them. After that, they have Telepathic 'check-ins' several times a day (usually at night) where Keefe fills Sophie in on any information he learns. Throughout the book, Sophie pleads with him several times to leave the Neverseen because it's getting too dangerous, but he refuses because his goal is to steal Fintan's cache and he thinks he's getting close to getting it. He finally leaves the Neverseen towards the end of the book and manages to steal Fintan's cache, along with Kenric's cache. He finds Sophie in Lumenaria after the Peace Summit and was with her when Mr. Forkle dies and made the promise to always be there for Sophie and prevent Mr. Forkle's death from overwhelming her. He's also there, along with Fitz, when they go to the Forbidden Cities to check on Sophie's human family and promises her that he will do anything to find them and bring them back to her. During Nightfall, Keefe subtlety shows his interest in Sophie through his compliments and finding different ways to get close to her. Their relationship grows stronger and stronger as they spend more time together. He's there for her as both a friend and... something more. Besides his many jokes to keep Sophie's spirits up, Keefe also sacrifices himself in the fight against King Dimitar, earning himself a scar. Sophie also develops feelings for him during this chapter, noticing both his physical appearance and bravery (and stupidity for fighting the King.) Later on, Keefe admits that Sophie's feelings are stronger for him as an Empath, and he can feel her pain. Sophie believes he shouldn't hurt himself, but Keefe leaves her speechless saying he, "likes a challenge." It is shown that they balance each other out as Keefe is able to send calming breezes of the same colour of his eyes to Sophie. In the Barnes and Noble Short Story, Keefe admits that he has a crush on Sophie. Ro constantly teases him about his crush and how he acts towards her. Keefe tries to get out of bed rest many times and even tries to escape just so he could know if Sophie was safe, he only felt slightly better when Elwin promised to give him an up to date update on Sophie. While he was stuck on bed rest and Ro was destroying Candleshade, he was "dreaming about a pair of golden flecked eyes" (which were Sophie's). He also vows to always be there for her as a friend until she was, "ready for something more." He also confirms that there is a love square, not a triangle. Dex (best friend-that-is-a-boy/adoptive cousin) ''' Dex is Sophie's best and first friend, as stated in the books. Dex cares deeply about Sophie and he often studied with her for their exams, helping her through thick and thin. He was was with her when she was kidnapped and was also taken. He strongly disapproves of Sophie associating herself with Fitz and his family, claiming that they were a bunch of distrustful people and often called Fitz "Wonderboy", though that was probably because he was jealous. Though Sophie ignored his warning, when she later learned that Biana only became friends with her because her father ordered her to, Dex supported her despite their previous argument. In Exile, Sophie tries to talk to him privately about their kidnapping. She feels that they're the only ones who understand it. During a conversation, Dex admits he kept quiet and didn't scream for help so that the kidnappers wouldn't hurt Sophie. When Sophie needs his help opening up the gate, he comes and helps despite his reluctance and fear. He is also with Sophie when they find Silveny, one of two alicorns left in the world. It is also mentioned that he comes around to Havenfield and Sophie often ropes him in to help her with her chores, such as washing the various animals at the pastures. In Everblaze, his ability is revealed and Sophie comforts him about it, often reassuring him that it's a cool ability. During the book, he begins working with the council and building gadgets (or as he slipped up and said, "weapons"). When Sophie has been issued a punishment for entering the ogre king's mind, he is ordered to make her an ability restrictor. Although he feels regretful and sorry for listening to the council, it still takes time for Sophie to forgive him. When she is ambushed by Brant, he responds to her panic ring alert and takes her circlet off even if it would mean being exiled. He joins her in running off to the Black Swan, showing his loyalty and friendship. In Neverseen, their friendship is still a little bit wonky but she completely forgives him. In Lodestar, all her friends gather at Rimeshire for a sleepover to analyze scrolls and find out the Neverseen's secrets. Sophie comments on how nice his house was and they both blush when the triplets tease them. In Nightfall, Dex is absent for many chapters because of an "embarrassing" incident with Sophie. He modified crush cuffs that had his name on them to act as restrainers for her Enhancing ability. He admits that he had the crush cuffs since the last year when he was too scared to give them to her at midterms, she tells him that it was very sweet. She kisses him to make sure if either of them truly has feelings for each other. They do not and they depart as best friends. He moves on from his crush on her and Keefe later tells her that in his Dex's mind he wanted Dexphie to sail but in his heart, he knew it wouldn't happen. It confirms that starting from the first book, Dex has liked Sophie more than a friend. Sophex remains a platonic ship and they maintain a healthy friendship. *BIANA (best friend-that-is-a-girl)' Biana is Sophie's very good friend and vice versa. She first became friends with her because her father made her (which Sophie found out via Stina), but as she got to know Sophie, Biana became genuine friends with her, even crying when Sophie was taken. Biana has proven herself to be a fierce and loyal friend to Sophie when she needs it. She always tries to include Sophie in her makeovers, but Sophie hates makeup, and thus avoids them as much as she could, but Biana lends Sophie clothes occasionally. She is a vanisher like her mother, Della, and bragged to everyone when she manifested. She has used her ability to go on secret missions with Sophie. Calla, a gnome, can see her even when she vanishes and Biana works hard to try and find a way to hide from her. Eventually, she finds out the secret and makes it impossible for any gnome to know if she’s there or not. *'EDALINE (adoptive mother)' Edaline is a sensitive mother when it comes to Sophie being burnt by something, as her first daughter, Jolie, died in a fire. Sophie reminds her of Jolie, as she has said a few times, and that made it a little painful to look at Sophie sometimes. She had a hard time adjusting to having Sophie in Keeper of the Lost Cities, but in the end, she sees Sophie as her daughter. She is also known to be a great T-rex rider, as shown first in Keeper of the Lost Cities. Edaline is a Conjurer. (Jolie was too). Edaline also becomes very aware of Sophie’s safety in Exile and decides that she should not go into the pastures again to avoid getting hurt. After Sophie discovered that she and Grady were un-adopting her, their relationship was very rocky to the point of Sophie never talking to them and ripping off the Ruewens crest. When Sophie sees Edaline and Grady in Jolie's old bedroom, she overheard part of their conversation and finds it easier to try and forgive them. After Sophie was found and returned she decides to stay with them and become part of the family. *'GRADY (adoptive father)' Grady is fun and warm and cheery but when Sophie is in trouble, he is cold and stern. He, like Edaline, had a hard time adjusting to her but in the end of Keeper of the Lost Cities, he welcomes her with open arms. Grady is a Mesmer and Sophie gets nervous when he uses it. Grady doesn't like Keefe as he repeatedly calls him "that boy". He also becomes very protective of Sophie in Exile, and in Everblaze, even goes to the length of mesmerizing the Council into smacking their faces, because the punishment they gave Sophie for reading the ogre king’s mind was horrible. *'ALDEN (friend/mentor)' Alden is Fitz and Biana's father. Sophie almost always goes to him with problems and concerns and clues on the Black Swan, but she had kept some things from him - like the spy ball because she was afraid he would take away her only access to her human family. Alden sent his sons on missions to find Sophie and had received a newspaper article leading him to Sophie. Sophie trusts him and he trusts her. In Exile, Alden asks Sophie to be his guide when he does the memory break on Fintan. Sophie was very upset when Alden's mind was broken and she was determined to find a way to save him. *'Mr. Forkle (creator/mentor)' Mr. Forkle was Sophie's next-door neighbour in the Forbidden Cities. He was one of the main Elves involved with making Sophie's DNA and triggered her Telepathy when she was five. He trained her mentally at night so she would be an exceptional Telepath. He became quite involved with Sophie's life after she joined the Black Swan (which is under his guidance). He was the closest thing to a father that Sophie had (besides her human father and Grady). {Spoiler} Sadly, in the fifth book Lodestar, Mr. Forkle dies when 4 Neverseen captives break out, and one known as Gethen stabs him. Despite Sophie's protests, he says, "this is my swan song," and tells her to live her own life, not letting grief break her. The castle in Lumineria is destroyed, almost burying him and Councillor Oralie alive. He had told Oralie to "take care of my Moonlark." When Sophie discovers "Mr. Forkle's" identical twin, she assumes that Mr. Forkle had not perished and had toyed with her emotions. When learning about the brothers, she understands his decision and plants his tree. In Book 4 he is revealed as both Sir Astin and Magnate Leto. *'TIERGAN (telepathy mentor)' Tiergan is very supportive of Sophie's Telepathy training. Despite his dislike for the Vacker family due to Prentice's mind break, he was the first to pair Sophie and Fitz together for Telepathy training because they worked so well together. Sophie calls on Tiergan when she's in need (like when Alden's mind broke) and trusts him with some of her worries. Tiergan was later revealed to be Granite and a leading member of the Black Swan. *'SANDOR (guard/friend)' Sandor is a strong, stubborn goblin who is charged with taking care of Sophie after she is kidnapped. Though he has a prickly exterior, he has a good heart and really cares about Sophie. He helps Sophie out during her investigations and does his best to protect her. His voice, according to Sophie, would better suit a bunny rabbit than a goblin bodyguard. In the fifth book Lodestar, he is believed to have a crush on Grizel, which she returns. However, he refuses her advances because he feels like he needs to be the best soldier possible and she hinders that. *'CALLA (friend/supporter)' Calla is a gnome and a member of the Black Swan. She was a part of the team that designed Sophie. She taught Sophie how to make Starkflower stew. She liked to call Sophie her 'Brave Moonlark'. She was always there to calm Sophie. In Neverseen, she willingly becomes a Panakes tree to provide a cure for a plague affecting the gnomes. Afterwards, Sophie hangs out around the tree often and Dex gives Sophie a Panakes Tree perfume to always remember Calla by. Later Sophie gets to know her great-niece, Flori, at Havenfield. * 'TAM (friend)' Sophie and the gang first meet Tam Song and his twin sister Linh in Neverseen, when they went to Exillium. Tam is a Shade, meaning he can sense the shadow vaper of others. Tam is rather cynical and protective of Linh. He went to be with his sister after she was banished for flooding Atlantis. Tam dislikes being referred to by his surname. Tam has hinted at Sophie that he likes Biana. He also won’t trust anyone until he takes a shadow reading.' *LINH (one of Sophie's friends)' Sophie and Linh are friends since the first moment, in Lodestar she even defends Linh and Tam against their parents. She seems to like the idea of Tam liking Biana but is kind of jealous of the admiration Linh has from Fitz, making her feel bad because she likes Linh. Linh is a Hydrokinetic, which is what caused all the floods that banished her to Exillium. When Sophie becomes an enhancer, Linh often puts distance between them fearing that she could flood again. But in Nightfall she uses Sophie’s enhancing to save Atlantis. *'MARELLA (friend)' Marella is Sophie's friend and vice - versa. She and Sophie become friends in book 1, but later, when Sophie starts hanging out with the Vackers, Keefe and Dex more, Marella feels left out and starts hanging out with Stina. Later, in Lodestar, Marella has her hidden abilities triggered by Mr. Forkle. Her family name is Redek, and she dislikes nicknames, telling Sophie in the first book, "My name's Marella. Not Mare. Not Ella. Marella." However, in Nightfall, Marella is brought back with her unique talent and joins the Black Swan to help Sophie get back her parents. *'JENSI (friend)' The first guy in Foxfire to come talk to her. She likes him but he doesn't stay with her a lot because he feels a little left out when she is with the group. So he goes back to the "drooly boys."In Lodestar it said that Jensi is probably going to be revealed as a Telepath. *'VALIN ' Valin is a greasy-haired guy that has a crush on Sophie. He gave her a note at Midterms saying he really liked her. He is one of the 'Drooly Boys,' and as Marella says, hanging out with him is 'social suicide.' Valin used to be one of Jensi's old friends. * 'ELLA (comforting stuffed animal)' Ella is Sophie's beloved blue stuffed elephant with a Hawaiian shirt that she brought from the human world. Sophie can't sleep without her. Ella comforted Sophie when she had to leave her human family. (This may have lead to her friends receiving other stuffed animals, such as Mr. Snuggles, Fitz's stuffed animal dragon, and Mrs. Stinkbottom, Keefe's gulon stuffed animal.) Books Featured In * 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES' Sophie starts out the book in the human world, but a mysterious boy (Fitz) comes and tells her she is actually an elf. Sophie then must leave her family and life behind and come to Foxfire, a school for elves. And that's where all of her adventures begin... * 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: EXILE' The first part of the book has Sophie finding an extremely rare Alicorn. Throughout the book, they develop a special connection. Silveny, the Alicorn, accompanies Sophie and Keefe when they travel to the Black Swan's secret hideout later in the book. In the hideout, Sophie is finally fully healed from her mental "malfunction" she got when she faded away in book 1. * 'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: EVERBLAZE' Sophie starts out in the preface of the book dropping a mirror on her bedroom floor while realizing her kidnapper was right in front of her the entire series. Sophie is later seen in chapter one with Keefe, trying to teleport, only to realize that they are trapped in the void because of a "no teleporting" force field around the Sanctuary. Keefe suggests that he and Sophie should go home, hoping to end up in Sophie's adopted home, Havenfield, only to end up in San Diego, Sophie's old human home. Sophie tries to explain to Keefe about "the Mysterious Disappearing Boy" and Mr. Forkle and his garden gnomes when she realizes that the garden gnomes are set up in the pattern of the constellation Cygnus, which is a swan. She digs up the dirt where the last star of the constellation would be and finds a note from the Black Swan saying that she should "Wait for instructions and stick to the plan," telling Keefe that Prentice is the plan and that she had to wait for the Black Swan before she could heal him. Getting back on track, Sophie convinces Keefe that they should leap to his house, Candleshade, where from there they could leap to the Sanctuary. Keefe reluctantly agrees, and they leap to Candleshade. * [[Book 4: Neverseen|'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: NEVERSEEN']]' ' In this book, Sophie and her closest friends from the Lost Cities go to join the Black Swan and find out about the Neverseen. The ogres, who have allied with the Neverseen, unleash a plague which infects the gnomes. {Spoiler} They also discover that Alvar is a member of the Neverseen and that Fintan is alive. * [[Book 5: Lodestar|'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: LODESTAR']] In this book, they arrive home and Sophie struggles with Keefe now that he's gone with Neverseen. Grady had lost all of his trust with Keefe. He also has a long talk about boys with her. The Neverseen seems to try to take Sophie's parents, Grady and Edaline, after Keefe's warning. Yet (spoiler!) They go after Sophie's human parents. Sophie rushes to save them yet she's too late. They then find Amy and she says "Sophie?" * [[Book 6: Nightfall|'KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: NIGHTFALL''']] In this book, Sophie is on a mission to get her human family back. Her human sister, Amy, is hidden with her replacement guardians, Quinlin and Livvy. Sophie with the help of her friends and the Black Swan and other unexpected members, they go on the tough journey to gain back her family. The journey isn't smooth either, they run into unimaginable beasts at the "second" Nightfall and run into "The Forgotten Secret." Trivia -Her name, Sophie, means 'wisdom'. -Some of her genes were modelled after those of Alicorns, which is most likely why she has brown eyes. -She has strong emotions that can be felt by some Empaths without contact Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Ruewen Family